Livet som en Slytherin
by Nickim010
Summary: Vad skulle hända om Rose Weasley skulle hamna i Slytherin? Kommer hon att klara av sitt nya liv och kommer hon att fortfarande att vara accepterad av familjen?
1. Kapitel 1

**A/N Hej. Det här är första kapitlet i min historia. Jag hoppas ni tycker om det och ifall ni gör det, kommentera gärna. A/N**

Kapitel 1

Rose vaknade av att hennes mamma långsamt strök sin hand över hennes kind medans hon viskade "Rose, dags att gå upp". Rose reste sig upp i sängen och gnuggade sina ögon, yrvaken.

"Godmorgon mamma, varför väcker du mig?", frågade hon. Hennes mamma bara log och lämnade rummet så att hon kunde byta om. När hon gått upp och plockat fram kläder för dagen så kom hon ihåg vad det var för dag, den första september. Hon bytte snabbt om och satte sedan upp sitt lockiga röda hår i en hästsvans och gick ner för att äta frukost. När hon var framme i köket så kände hon lukten av bacon och ägg blandat med lukten av rostat bröd, hennes favoritfrukost. Hon satte sig ner mellan sin pappa och sin lillebror som vräkte i sig maten som grisar. Hennes mamma brukade säga "Sådan far sådan son", när de gjorde sådana saker, vilket var rätt ofta. Alla i släkten sa att Hugo var precis som sin far och att hon var precis som sin mor, vilket farbror George brukade säga vara tur, för det skulle vara förskräckligt om ingen av barnen hade ärvt sin mammas hjärna.

"Så Rose, hur känns det att få börja Hogwarts?", frågade hennes pappa efter ungefär en minuts tystnad vid bordet och en harkling från hennes mamma.

"Det känns otroligt. Det kommer att bli så kul att få nya vänner och få lära sig att trolla", sa hon och log. Hon hade drömt om att få åka till Hogwarts så länge hon kunde minnas, det berodde nog på hennes föräldrars många roliga och intressanta historier från deras skolgång.  
"Det är orättvist", hörde hon plötsligt Hugo säga. "Jag vill också åka".

"Du får åka om två år Hugo, vi har pratar om det här säkert hundra gånger bara under sommaren", sa deras pappa och Rose såg att Hugo nickade, besviken. "Dessutom så går tåget idag och du skulle inte ha några saker". Hugo suckade åt det och fortsatte att äta.  
"Har du packat klart?", frågade hennes mamma efter ca en minut och Rose nickade.

"Jag packade klart i förrgår, det enda jag behöver göra innan vi åker är att få in Lucille i buren. Jag tänker inte låsa in henne för tidigt för ni vet ju hur mycket hon avskyr att vara instängd", sa Rose och hennes mamma nickade.  
"Så då vet vi att du har allt under kontroll, det har hon minsann inte ärvt av dig Ronald", sa hennes mamma och smålog åt hennes pappa.

"Hej, så illa var det aldrig", sa han.  
"Du stresspackade samma dag som ni skulle iväg till London, varje år", sa hon och Rose och Hugo började skratta.

"Jag var ett barn då", sa han och alla började skratta.

"Du gör så fortfarande pappa, minns du inte när vi åkte till Frankrike med mugglarflyg förra sommaren?", frågade Hugo.  
"Åh kära nån, det minns jag. Vi höll på att missa flyget på grund av dig Ron", sa deras mamma.

"Det är väll inte mitt fel, jag hade faktiskt mycket jobb den veckan", sa deras pappa.

"Pappa, du jobbade inte som auror den veckan, du extraknäckte hos farbror George", sa Rose och hennes pappa vart så röd i ansiktet så att det fick samma färg som hans hår.

"Kan vi prata om något annat?", frågade han.

"Tyvärr, vi älskar att höra om dina misstag", sa Hugo och skratten ekade i köket ännu en gång.

...

Rose kunde knappt bärga sig då bilen rullade in på infarten till King's Cross. De hade suttit i bilen i två timmar och de var äntligen framme.

"Det var en lång färd hit", sa hennes pappa.

"Ska du säga Ron, det var jag som körde", sa deras mamma.

"Så svårt kan det väll inte vara", sa han.

"Berätta då för mig varför du inte har klarat av att skaffa dig ett körkort?", frågade hon.

"Vänta lite, har pappa försökt skaffa körkort?", frågade Rose, lite chockad.

"Jadå, men det var innan ni var födda. Han kuggade på uppkörningen sjutton gånger och kraschade tio bilar innan han gav upp", sa deras mamma och Rose kom på sig själv med att gapskratta, men Hugo gjorde också det var okej. De hoppade ut ur bilen och deras mamma gick iväg för att hämta en vagn. Efter ett par minuter så var hon tillbaka och hennes pappa lastade på hennes koffert och Lucilles bur på vagnen och så gick de in på tågstationen. Nästan direkt så började folk att stirra på dem, det var nog på grund av ugglan. Det kom till och med fram en kvinna som såg ut att vara lika gammal som hennes farmor och skällde ut henne för att det är förbjudet att ha ugglor som husdjur enligt lag. De var tvungna att bortförklara det genom att säga att de jobbade med att ta hand om sjuka och övergivna ugglor. Efter att ha pratat sig ur situationen så sprang de igenom tegelväggen mellan perrong nio och tio och hamnade vid Perrong nio trekvart. Hennes mamma och pappa kramade om henne och hennes mamma frågade igen om hon hade med sig allting. Efter det så mötte de familjen Potter, deras släktingar. James skulle börja sitt tredje år medans Albus skulle börja sitt första år, precis som Rose. De fick också syn på Scorpius Malfoy och hennes pappa sa att Rose måste klå honom på varenda prov. Till svar hade hennes mamma frågat om hennes pappa ville att Rose skulle hata honom innan de började skolan. Rose förstod inte riktigt vad hennes pappa hade emot honom, visst hade hon hört historier om familjen Malfoy, men det betydde väll inte att alla var likadana.

"Kom ihåg att bli sorterad i Gryffindor Rose", sa hennes pappa.

"Ron, hon kan sorteras till vilket elevhem som helst", sa hennes mamma.

"Okej Rose, du är välkommen hem även om du placeras i ett annat elevhem, utom Slytherin", sa hennes pappa på skoj. Hon nickade på skoj med kände att hon började bli nervös. Chanserna var små, men vad skulle hända ifall hon verkligen hamnade i Slytherin? Hon skakade bort tanken och gick på tåget, men kofferten i ena handen och Lucilles bur i den andra. Hon satte sig i samma kupé som Albus och James. Hon kände hur tåget började röra på sig och vinkade till sina föräldrar tills de kom utom synhåll.

**A/N Det var första kapitlet. Jag kommer att uppdatera historien varje lördag. A/N**


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Resan till Hogwarts hade varit något helt annat än vad Rose hade förväntat sig. Hon hade förväntat sig en väldigt lång tågtur som inte var så speciellt kul. Istället så hade resan varit väldigt roligt. De hade spelat knallkort och trollkarlsschack samtidigt som de pratade om gamla minnen. När kvinnan med godisvagnen hade kommit så hade de köpt lite av allt, och Rose beslagtog genast alla pumpapastejer, de var hennes favoritgodis. De hade också lekt lite med ett par chokladgrodor innan de åt dem, men det roligaste måste ha varit när de hade en tävling som gick ut på att gissa smaken på ett par av Bertie Botts bönor. Det hade visserligen inte gått så bra för henne då, men det var ändå väldigt roligt. Innan hon visste ordet av hade det blivit mörkt och tåget stannade. De sa hejdå till James som skulle ta en skrinda upp till skolan, han var ändå en tredjeårselev. Hon hörde en röst som sa;

"Förstaårselever hitåt!" Rose sprang genast åt hållet där rösten kom ifrån och Albus var tätt efter, där stod Neville Longbottom, eller farbror Neville som de hemma brukade kalla honom. De vinkade till honom och fick ett hej till svar innan han började prata inför hela skaran av förstaårselever.

"Okej allihopa, nu ska vi sega över Svartsjön, det får vara max fyra stycken i varje båt, följ mig", sa han och började att gå. Rose, precis som de andra, följde efter och efter ett par minuter var de vid sjön. Hon och Albus satte sig i en båt tillsammans med två personer de inte kände, en tjej med blont kort hår och gröna ögon och en kille med bruna ögon och en snaggad frisyr, Rose antog att han hade antagligen svart eller brunt hår. Helt utan förvarning så började alla båtar att röra på sig samtidigt över den svarta, släta vattenytan. Rose njöt av utsikten, Hogwarts såg underbart ut från sjön, omringad av stjärnhimmeln. Den här utsikten var till och med bättre än den som hennes mamma beskrev till henne när hon var liten och älskade att höra på hennes historier.

"Jag har läst jättemycket i mina kursböcker men om skolan men trodde aldrig att det skulle vara såhär fint", sa tjejen med blont hår.

"Visst är det sant. Jag är Max Carrow", sa killen.

"Trevligt att träffas, jag är Rose Weasley och det här är min kusin Albus", sa Rose och de nickade.

"Jag är Alice Brown", sa tjejen som först hade börjat prata med dem. "Det här är spännande, mina föräldrar är mugglare så allt det här är nytt. Hur är det med er?", frågade hon.

"Mamma är en häxa som gick i Slytherin och min pappa är en mugglare, han lämnade mamma så fort han fick veta, därför har jag mammas efternamn", sa Max och Rose nickade då Albus förklarade Weasley och Pottersläkten. De var snart på andra sidan sjön och Professor Longbottom gick med dem genom korridor efter korridor tills han stannade utanför en stor dörr.

"Bakom dessa dörrar så finns Stora salen, det är här ni ska sorteras för resten av skolan. Ni kommer att hamna i något av följande elevhem, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin beroende på eran personlighet och era egenskaper. Hemmet kommer att vara som er familj under de kommande sju åren som ni tillbringar på skolan, Nu är det dags för sorteringen", sa han och öppnade dörrarna. I salen så fanns det fyra långa bord, ett för varje eleven och så ett bort för lärarna. Taket var också förtrollat så att man såg natthimlen, det var bättre än hon någonsin hade trott att det skulle vara. Hon såg att allas blickar riktades mot henne och de andra förstaårseleverna, det tyckte hon inte om för hon gillade inte när många var intresserade av henne, det kändes konstigt. Hon såg att många av hennes släktingar vinkade från Gryffindorbordet, med undantag för Dominique som satt vid Ravenclawbordet. Sorteringen började och Rose såg att Alice hamnade i Gryffindor och Max hamnade i Slytherin som sin mamma. Det förvånade inte Rose, det var vanligt att familjemedlemmar hamnade i samma elevhem, men hon började inte att ogilla honom för det, han hade varit trevlig i båten och han hade också varit trevlig mot Alice fast han visste att hon var mugglarfödd. Skaran av eleverna runt om henne krympte och efter att en tjej hade hamnat i Hufflepuff så var det Scorpius Malfoys tur att gå upp och sorteras. Hennes pappa hade berättat att Scorpius pappa hade blivit sorterad på en sekund, och på grund av det så trodde hon att han också skulle bli det. Hon hade fel, han satt uppe hos sorteringshatten i ungefär fem minuter innan hatten ropade;

"Slytherin!", och han sprang ner och satte sig bredvid Max av alla personer. Rose såg att de skakade hand och efter det så vart hon koncentrerad på sorteringen igen. En tjej med asiatiskt utseende vart sorterad i Ravenclaw och sen vart det Albus tur att sorteras. Rose såg på när hennes kusin satte på sig hatten och såg hans nervösa min och han lättnad när hatten en minut senare skrek;  
"Gryffindor!". Hon såg att alla hennes släktingar välkomnade Albus till bordet innan de riktade blicken mot henne, de väntade på henne. Eftersom alla Weasleys (förutom Dominique) har hamnat i Gryffindor så var det en ganska stor chans att hon också skulle göra det, men riktigt säker kunde man aldrig vara. Efter ett par personer så var det hennes tur. Hon gick långsamt upp och satte sig på pallen och fick sorteringshatten på huvudet, nästa sekund hörde hon en röst som viskade i hennes öra.

"**Åh, en till Weasley, du är ganska nervös ser jag. Hm, jag ser att du är modig som en Gryffindor, lojal som en Hufflepuff och smart som en Ravenclaw, men..."**

"_Vad menar du med men?"_, tänkte Rose.

"**Du ser, du har egenskaper från alla hus, men det jag gillar är att du är listig, har stora ambitioner, är en bra ledare, bestämd och skicklig".**

"_Menar du att...?"._

"**Ja det gör jag, men tänk på det här. Man är bara elak om man själv väljer det",** sa hatten innan han ropade;

"Slytherin!".

**A/N Hoppas ni gillade kapitlet. Om ni undrar varför jag bytte ut Hagrid mot Neville så har jag en enkel anledning, han är 87 år då Rose börjar på Hogwarts. Och om ni undrar över namnet Carrow, det fanns två systrar med namnen Hestia och Flora Carrow, men det är inte säkert ifall de är släkt med Amycus och Alecto. Det sägs också att de var vänliga Slytherinelever, därför låter jag Flora vara Max mamma. Nästa kapitel kommer om en vecka. A/N**


	3. Kapitel 3

**A/N Hej allihopa, nu har serien fått ett nytt omslag, det vart inte så bra men jag gjorde i alla fall det själv. Hoppas ni tycker om kapitlet (extra långt idag). A/N**

Kapitel 3

"Slytherin!", ropade hatten och under ett par sekunder vart det dödstyst. Ingen tänkte att en Weasley kunde hamna i det elevhemmet, eller något annat elevhem än Gryffindor för den delen, det var som en oskriven regel. Rose kollade mot Gryffindorbordet och såg att hennes släktingar och alla andra runt det bordet för den delen, var chockade. Hon kollade snabbt över till Slytherinbordet, hennes nya elevhem. Precis som vid bordet bredvid så var de flesta chockade. Det var Max som bröt tystnaden genom att börja klappa, hon såg att Scorpius som satt bredvid också började klappa och efter ungefär fem sekunder så klappa de flesta vid bordet. Professor Longbottom tog av hatten på henne och hon gick ner till bordet och satte sig med Max och Scorpius. Eftersom det här var personerna var de hon skulle tillbringa de närmaste sju åren med så tyckte hon att det var bra att försöka lära känna dem, Max var hon ju bekant med och att skaffa en vän var det första steget. Hon kollade på Gryffindorbordet en gång till och såg att de flesta fortfarande var chockade. Hon hade varit den näst sista som sorterats, den sista var en mörkhyad svarthårig flicka vid namn Melissa Zabini som också vart sorterad till Slytherin. Hon satte sig mittemot Rose och hon kunde se att hon hade gröna ögon. Eftersom hon var den sista som sorterades så reste sig Professor McGonagall, skolans rektor och började tala.

"Välkommen till ännu ett år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Ännu ett år, ännu fler möjligheter. Det här året kommer att medföra både bra och dåliga saker, nya vänskapsband kommer att knytas och vissa kanske försvinner, men det viktigaste är att man väljer rätt möjligheter. Innan festen börjar så vill jag bara påminna om att man inte får sätta en fot i den förbjudna skogen om man inte vill relegeras. Nu har jag pratar och jag är säker på att ni alla är hungriga. Varsågoda och ta för er", sa hon och en sekund senare så fylldes bordet med massor av olika rätter som Rose älskade. Hela Stora salen fylldes med otroliga dofter som gjorde att det började vattnas i munnen på henne, det var sällen som det brukade hända. Hon skopade genast på massor med rostbiff, kokt potatis, lammkotletter, pommes frites, knaperstekt bacon och Yorkshirepudding på sin skinande gyllene tallrik. Hennes pappa brukade berätta om hur fantastisk Hogwarts högtidsmat var, hennes pappa, vad skulle han säga om att hon hamnade i Slytherin. Hon vart avbruten ur sina tankar då någon talade till henne, det var den där Melissa Zabini.  
"Ursäkta mig, jag lyssnade inte riktigt, kan du ta om det du sa?", frågade Rose. Flickan nickade.  
"Jag sa att det fanns många goda rätter här, tycker inte du också det?", frågade hon och Rose nickade. Även fast hon inte hade smakat än så såg allting jättegott ut. Hon skar loss en bit lammkotlett, tuggade och svalde.

"Pappa har alltid berättat att Hogwarts mat är jättegod, och han hade rätt", sa Rose. Det var den bästa lammkotletten hon någonsin hade ätit, den var till och med bättre än hennes mammas.

"Mamma sa också alltid att maten här var god", hörde Rose att någon sa, det var Max. "Min mamma är häxa och min pappa är mugglare, hur är det med er egentligen?".

"Jag är också halvblod", sa Melissa.

"Jag med", svarade Rose. Hon hade trott att de flesta här skulle vara renblodiga, det kanske de också var, men Max och Melissa var inte det.

"Eftersom ni är halvblod, vet ni något om mugglarvärlden då?", hörde hon Scorpius Malfoy fråga. "Mamma och pappa vill inte beblanda sig med mugglare, men jag är intresserad av dem". Rose kunde inte tro det hon hörde, hennes pappa hade sagt att alla Malfoys hatade mugglare.

"Tyvärr så vet jag inte så mycket, mina morföräldrar är mugglare men jag träffar dem inte så ofta, sa Rose till svar och Melissa började prata efter det.

"Jag har gått i mugglarskola eftersom mamma är mugglare. Vi bor i centrala London och pappa jobbade som en vanlig mugglarläkare i fyra år när jag var liten och innan mamma fick veta att han var trollkarl. Det har tyvärr inte alltid varit lätt, pappa vart utstött från familjen och han tappade kontakten med sina vänner för att han gifte sig med mamma", sa Melissa.

"Det var tråkigt att höra. Våra pappor var vänner när de gick i skolan och jag ber om ursäkt ifall han har gjort något", sa Scorpius.  
"Du behöver inte be om ursäkt, det var inte ditt fel. Hur är det med dig då?", frågade Melissa och tittade på Max.

"Ungefär som du, men mamma är häxa och pappa mugglare, han lämnade oss när han fick reda på det", sa Max. "Och för er som inte vet det, jag heter Max", la han till sen.

"Melissa".

"Scorpius".

"Rose". Efter att ha sagt sitt namn så stoppade hon in en stor bit potatis i munnen och började tugga, de andra gjorde likadant. Ett par minuter utan prat där de istället ägnade tiden åt mat flög förbi och snart var allas tallrikar tomma. Rose såg att inte allas tallrikar var tomma än och insåg att de skulle dröja kanske fem minuter till innan det var dags för dessert. Av nyfikenhet så lät hon blicken vandra bort till Gryffindorbordet för att se hur hennes kusiner hade det. Fred och Roxanne satt och pratade med varandra och hon fick en skymt av Molly, Victorie och Lucy långt på andra sidan bordet. Sen såg hon James och Albus, de tittade henne i ögonen, deras besvikna blickar fick det att hugga till i bröstet på henne. Var de besvikna för att hon inte hamnade i samma elevhem som de, eller var de besvikna för att de trodde att hon hade blivit ond? Skuldkänslor fyllde hennes kropp lika snabbt som den dödade förbannelsen avslutar ens liv och hon viskade;

"Förlåt mig...".

"Varför sa du så? Du har väll inte gjort något?", frågade Max och Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inte gjort något, men mina släktingar borta vid Gryffindorbordet är besvikna på mig", sa hon.

"Juste, du är ju en Weasley, de har väll alltid varit i Gryffindor", sa Melissa.  
"De är säkert bara förvånade, om ett par timmar kommer de att inse att du är samma person som du var innan du vart sorterad, det är trots allt personer som väljer sin personlighet, inte elevhemmet", sa Scorpius.  
"Tack för att du säger så, jag är bara orolig över att de inte kommer se mig som de gjorde förut. Just nu sitter jag till exempel och diskuterar med en Malfoy, en person som alla säger kommer vara precis likadan som sin pappa, men du visar att det inte stämmer", sa Rose och Scorpius nickade.

"Jag är glad över att du inte dömer mig innan du lärt känna mig. Min pappa sa till exempel att du skulle vara en arrogant dumdristig bokmal som hatade Slytherins och familjen Malfoy för att du är dotter till två av hans fiender", sa Scorpius.

"Jag är säker på att han snart kommer att sluta döma folk, ta min pappa som exempel. Han var din pappas vän och han hatade mugglare, nu är hans själv gift med en och har två barn", sa Melissa. Rose höll på att börja känna sig säkrare, Slytherins elever hade verkligen förändrats sen hennes föräldrars tid. Det var precis som hatten hade sagt, man behöver inte vara ond bara för att man hamnar i Slytherin, egenskaperna var också ganska bra.

"Jag tycker att det är orättvist att Slytherin får så många fördomar, ingen tänker på att Monsterögat Moody var en auror och en Slytherin och att Peter Pettigrew var en Gryffindor och en av Voldemorts anhängare", sa Max och de nickade instämmande. Rose började tycka om de här tre, att sorteras till Slytherin var nog bra för henne. Innan hon började i skolan hade hon bara varit med släktingar och hängt med dem och blivit vän med deras vänner som hon inte tyckte speciellt mycket om. Nu när hon var i ett helt eget elevhem hade hon en chans att skaffa egna vänner och ett eget liv. Rose log för hon kunde nu bli ett levande bevis på att alla Slytherins inte var onda, nu förstod hon, hon var fortfarande samma person som hon var innan, det var de andra i Slytherin också. Det var valen som avgjorde och det skulle hon visa sina släktingar som fortfarande satt besvikna vid Gryffindorbordet. Just då så klappade Professor McGonagall sina händer och de Gyllene faten vart helt rena samtidigt som maten försvann. Hon klappade igen och efterrätten var där och salen fylldes ennu en gång med massor av fantastiska dofter som Rose aldrig hade känt samtidigt. Rose la sirapstårta, chokladglass, en bit äppelpaj och några jordgubbar på sin tallrik och hällde sen upp ett glas iskallt pumpajuice åt sig själv. Hon började genast att hugga in på glassen, nu när den var kall. Efter ett par tuggor så började hon äta lite på sin äppelpaj och kollade sen på de andra. Max proppade i sig en syltmunk, Scorpius brylépudding och Melissa led av hjärnfrys på grund av att hon ätit jordgubb och jordnötssmörsglass för fort.

"Gick det bra?", frågade Max och Melissa nickade och gav honom ett falskt leende.

"Jadå, men man borde väll kasta en förtrollning över glass så att man inte får hjärnfrys", sa hon och Rose nickade.

"Jag lider med dig", sa hon och Max och Scorpius bröt ut i skratt då Melissa drabbades hjärnfrys igen.

"Okej, jag låter bli glassen från och med nu. Vad ska jag ta då, sirapstårta, chokladmuffins eller jordgubbstårta?", frågade hon.

"Ta muffinsen", sa Scorpius innan han stoppade in en färsk chokladdoppad jordgubbe i munnen. Rose återgick till sin äppelpaj medan de andra tre fortsatte att småprata om saker som städer de bodde i och när de fyllde år. När Rose ätit upp sin äppelpaj och tagit ett par tuggor av sirapstårtan så började det vattnas i munnen och hon drack hela sitt glas pumpajuice på fyra djupa klunkar innan hon fyllde på det. Hon kollade på de andra. Max händer var helt syltiga, Scorpius glass hade smällt och det hade runnit ut på bordet, Melissa var rosa runt munnen efter all glass och Rose själv hade spillt massor med glass och pajsmulor på golvet.  
"Vi äter som grisar", sa hon och började skratta. När de andra också sätt hur det såg ut runt dem så började de också att skratta.

"Ja då har vi verkligen ställt till det, men det är sånt som händer, särskilt under ens första kväll här", sa Melissa. Hon hade rätt, de var inte de enda som stökat till. Det låg mat under alla fyra borden och en förstaårselev i hennes egna elevhem, Caroline Goyle, stökade till mer än alla fyra tillsammans. Rose kollade mot Gryffindorbordet igen och såg Roxanne stirra på henne. Det såg ut som om Roxanne var besviken över att Rose satt och snackade med en Slytherinelever, Gryffindors största fiender. Osäkerheten började växa igen trots att hon satt med tre trevliga Slytherinelever och höll på att knyta vänskapsband med dem, de skulle endå tillbringa de närmaste sju åren tillsammans på alla lektioner. Hon hade just haft ett samtal med sig själv (och de andra) om att Slytherin inte var ett ont elevhem, men när man såg sina släktingars ledsna och besvikna blickar så kände man sig som en förrädare. Just då hade alla ätit färdigt så klappade Professor med händerna och alla matrester försvann, tillsammans med tallrikarna och de gyllene glasen med pumpajuice.

"Nu när alla har ätit färdig så är det dags att sjunga våran skolsång, välj ert favorittempo", sa Professor McGonagall och alla började genast sjunga sången.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts._

_Vare sig vi är gamla och flintis_

_Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna_

_Var snäll och se till att vi nånting oss lär._

_Med saker som är intressanta för oss_

_Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne_

_För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft_

_Och fluglik och tussar av dam där inne._

_Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt_

_Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli,_

_Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder._

_Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi"._

Rose härmade de äldre eleverna bredvid henne efter som hon inte kunde sången. Rose gillade låten men det var konstigt att alla sjöng i sin egen takt istället för en bestämd melodi. Det gjorde låten unik.

"Okej, då är det dags för alla att gå till sängs. Prefekterna följer förstaårseleverna till sina nya elevhem", sa Professor McGonagall och Rose såg att en tjej med brunt hår som gick i sitt femte eller sjätte år direkt reste sig och sa åt förstaårseleverna att följa efter henne. Rose gjorde som hon sa eftersom hon inte ville gå vilse, Melissa gick tätt bakom henne medans Max och Scorpius gick lite längre fram. De gick ner till källargångarna och stannade efter ett par minuter framför en kal stenvägg och prefekten sa;

"Salazar". I samma sekund så dök en dold dörr i stenväggen upp och alla gick in. Rose kollade runt och såg att Slytherins sällskapsrum var avlångt och hade grova stenväggar och tak, rummet saknade också fönster men hade flera stora soffor, en skulpterad öppen spis i Slytherins färger, flera gröna och gråa mattor med ormar på, ett par skrivbord med stolar där man kunde göra sina läxor och ett par lampor i grönt som hängde från taket. Även fast det inte fanns några fönster så såg det faktiskt ganska mysigt ut, för att vara underjordiskt. Det hade också en annorlunda lukt, Rose tyckte inte direkt att det luktade gott, en det luktade inte illa häller. Och förutom att luften var lite kvav så var det ett ganska bra uppehållsrum. Prefekten harklade sig för att få allas uppmärksamhet.

"Välkomna till ert uppehållsrum. Flickornas sovrum är uppför trappan till höger och pojkarnas till vänster. Ha en bra kväll", sa hon och gick sen själv uppför trapporna. Rose och Melissa sa godnatt till Scorpius och Max och de gick till sin sovsal. Sovsalen hade stengolv med en stor grön matta i mitten med sex sängar runtom. Alla sängar var gjorda av svartaste ebenholts och hade gröna lakan och vita kuddar där det var en liten orm ingraverad i kanten. Draperierna var gröna med gråa ränder. Framför varje säng så satt ens koffert och bur till djuren (fyra ugglor och två katter). Rose hittade sin säng direkt och hon (precis som de tre andra med ugglor) så öppnade de ett fönster (övervåningen var ovan jord) och släppte ut ugglorna. Rose såg på när Lucille, hennes bruna kattuggla flög iväg ut i natten. Bredvid hennes koffert så såg hon att det fanns en stol med två uppsättningar slipsar, ett Slytherinemblem och en halsduk. Rose såg att de två katterna sprang omkring i rummet, den ena var brun och den andra var svart. Den svarta kom fram till Rose och började att jama och Melissa kom fram och tog katten i sin famn.  
"Är det din katt?", frågade Rose och hon nickade.

"Han heter Sotis, min lillebror döpte honom", sa Melissa och Rose nickade. Efter det hälsade hon på de andra som skulle dela sovsal med henne. Förutom Melissa och den där Caroline Goyle så skulle hon dela sovsal med Olivia Avery, en lång blond tjej med grå ögon och sen syskonen Maud och Evelyn Grengrass. De två sistnämnda var inte tvillingar men det skilde mindre än ett år mellan dem och därför så gick de i samma år. Eftersom Rose hade blivit trött så bytte hon (precis som de andra) om. Rose la sig ner i den mjuka varma sängen, gäspade ett antal gånger och somnade sen. Det här kommande sju åren kommer nog att bli rätt bra i alla fall.

**A/N Ja, längsta kapitlet hittills (även fast det bara är tredje kapitlet)! Över hela 2700 ord långt! För mig är det helt otroligt, det är det längsta kapitlet jag någonsin har skrivit om man kollar på alla mina fanfictions på den här hemsidan. Om det är något ni undrar, jag kommer att skriva Professor McGonagall fast hon är rektor. Dumbledore vart också kallad professor trots att han var rektor. Nästa kapitel kommer om en vecka. Ha det så bra och lämna gärna en kommentar om mitt arbete. A/N**


	4. Kapitel 4

**A/N Här kommer nästa kapitel, hoppas ni gillar det. A/N**

Kapitel 4

Rose vaknade tidigt nästa morgon, precis som de andra tjejerna som också var spända på sin första skoldag. Hon gick upp ur sängen och bytte snabbt om till sin nya uniform och sydde fast Slytherinemblemet på sin svarta kappa. Hon knöt långsamt fast sin nya gröngråa slips och hoppade i sina skor. Tillsammans med Melissa och Olivia Avery så gick de ner till sällskapsrummet och ut genom lönndörren. De gick upp ur de fuktiga fängelsehålorna samtidigt som de förväntat pratade om sin första skoldag. Rose själv hoppades på att de skulle börja med trollformellära eller försvar mot svartkonster, ifrån hennes föräldrar berättelser så lät de ämnena roligast. De kom fram till Stora salen och gick och satte sig bredvid Scorpius och Max som nästan hade ätit färdigt. Rose tog lite toast och en tallrik med bacon och ägg till frukost medan Melissa och Olivia båda tog flingor och lite frukt. När de suttit vid bordet en stund så kom deras elevhemsföreståndare professor Snigelhorn med deras scheman och Rose läste det exalterat. Första lektionen skulle tyvärr inte bli något av de hon hoppades, utan örtlära med Hufflepuff. Men deras andra lektion för dagen skulle bli en dubbeltimme med trollformellära tillsammans med Gryffindor, vilket var det Rose såg fram emot. Hon såg också att deras första flyglektion skulle vara på fredag och hon längtade dit. Rose älskade att flyga, och var riktigt bra på det om hon fick säga det själv. Hemma så hade hon en Nimbus 3000 gjord av fint mahogny, en ganska bra kvast, bara en Nimbus 3001 och en Åskvigg 2.0 kunde slå den. Rose gjorde redan en mental notering om att hon måste försöka gå med i Slytherins quidditchlag nästa läsår. Hon såg att Scorpius och Max hade ätit färdigt så de reste sig upp för att gå.  
"Vi ses på örtläran", sa Max och de nickade till svar.

"Vad tror ni vi ska göra idag?", frågade Olivia och Rose ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte, men vad som helst utom att planera om mandragoror", sa hon och Olivia och Melissa började skratta åt den kommentaren.

"Jag har hört att de ser ut som heta jordiga spädbarn", sa Melissa och nu började Rose också att skratta. Bilden som hon fick i huvudet var för konstig. När hon skrattat klart så kollade hon bort till Gryffindorbordet och hon såg att Albus hade tittat på henne, men att han hade vänt bort huvudet då hon kollade på honom? Vad hade hon gjort? Var han arg på henne? Hon började fundera ut orsaker till varför han inte ville se henne i ögonen.  
"Hallå Rose, kan du svara?", hörde hon Olivia fråga och hon rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Ursäkta vad sa du, jag tänkte och lyssnade inte riktigt", sa hon.

"Jag frågade om du visste när posten kommer... glöm vad jag sa", sa hon då ugglorna började flyga in i stora salen. Nästan alla elever fick paket eller brev och det fick Rose, Olivia och Melissa också. Olivia och Melissa öppnade genast sina brev för att se vad deras föräldrar skrivit, Rose på andra sidan var tveksam. Var hennes pappa arg på henne? Han hade i alla fall inte skickat ett illvrål eller något sånt. Hon öppnade brevet och började läsa.

_Hej Rose, det är mamma. Hoppas du haft en bra tid på Hogwarts och håller på att få nya vänner. Igår fick vi ett brev där det stod att du hamnat i Slytherin vilket är helt okej för mig. Din pappa är dock lite chockad över det man jag övertygade honom till att inte skicka ett illvrål. Ta det lugnt, han är bara lite förvirrad så ge honom lite till. Jag personligen tror att dina år i Slytherin kommer vara lika bra som mina i Gryffindor, om inte bättre. Slytherin är ett helt nytt elevhem som ingen i familjen går i vilket gör att du får helt andra vänner än alla dina kusiner, nu behöver du inte oroa dig för att vara ett tredje jul. Ett liv i Slytherin är nog bra för dig, du ska se att du kommer stärkas av det även om du inte tror det nu. Det är trots allt du som väljer dina vänner och dina personligheter. Jag skulle uppskatta ett svar om det går bra._

_Kram mamma._

Rose log då hon läste brevet. Hennes mamma brydde sig inte om vilket elevhem hon hamnade i, utan hon tycket att det var bra att hon hamnade i Slytherin. Hennes mamma visste att hon skulle stärkas som person, och det bästa enligt Rose, att hon inte skulle vara det tredje hjulet längre. Hon skulle ha helt egna vänner som hennes kusiner inte hade, hon skulle inte längre göra som de andra och följa med strömmen som de första elva åren av sitt liv. Hon var sin egen nu.

"Mina förädlar skrev att de är stolta över att jag har hamnat i Slytherin", sa Olivia.

"Min pappa är också glad, och min mamma också även fast hon inte vet så mycket om elevhemmen", sa Melissa. "Och du då Rose, vad skrev dina föräldrar?".

"Min mamma sa att Slytherin kommer vara bra för mig, jag kommer äntligen inte att vara en i mängden", sa hon.  
"Din pappa då? Igår sa du ju att du var nervös för vad han skulle säga", sa Melissa.

"Mamma skrev att hon hindrade honom från att skicka ett illvrål och att han bara är förvånad och kommer att vara sig själv om ett tag. Jag har ju inte blivit ond bara för att jag hamnat i det här elevhemmet", sa hon och Melissa och Olivia nickade.

"Ska vi gå till örtläran nu?", frågade Olivia och de reste sig upp och gick iväg. De gick igenom de elevfyllda korridorerna och trodde att de hade gått vilse, fast de hittade till lektionen efter tio minuter. Olivia gick då bort till Maud, Evelyn och Caroline och började prata med dem medan Rose och Melissa började prata med Scorpius och Max. Längre bort i en klunga stod de tre andra killarna som hade sorterats till Slytherin, Daniel Higgs, Adrian Nott och Roy Flint.

…

Den första lektionen i örtlära hade varit toppen. Örtlära var mycket roligare än Rose hade trott. De hade fått lära sig information om massor av olika plantor och professor Longbottom hade gett Slytherin tio poäng då Rose och Melissa hade planterat om ett par nysatta frön som senare skulle bli mandragoror som andraårseleverna skulle omplantera om ungefär en månad. När lektionen var klar så bad professorn henne att stanna kvar och hennes vänner sa att de skulle vänta på henne utanför. När alla hade gått så frågade han;

"Hur mår du Rose?".

"Bra, varför undrar du?".

"Det är för att du vart sorterad till ett helt nytt hus. Våra familjer är vänner och din mamma skickade ett brev där det stod att jag skulle fråga hur du hade det", sa han och Rose nickade till svar.

"Som jag sa, jag mår bra men det var snällt att du frågade farbror Neville", sa hon innan hon gick ut. Under lektionerna var han professor Longbottom men annars var han hennes farbror.

"Hur gick det?", frågade Max då hon kom ut.  
"Bra, han frågade bara hur jag mådde.", svarade hon.  
"Varför då?", frågade Melissa.

"Han är min farbror", sa hon.

"Det visste jag inte, hur är han ingift i familjen?", frågade Max.

"De är inte släkt på riktigt. Familjen Longbottom har är gamla vänner med familjerna Potter och Weasley", svarade Scorpius innan hon själv hann svara. Rose nickade för att bekräfta att det var sant innan de började gå vidare till nästa lektion.

**A/N Det var kapitlet. Vad tyckte ni? Lämna gärna en kommentar. Del två av deras första skoldag är uppe nästa lördag. A/N**


	5. Kapitel 5

**A/N Hej allihop! Här är kapitel fem av historien, ****det vart också ganska långt idag, längsta kapitlet ****hittills****faktiskt.**** J****ag hoppas ni gillar det. A/N**

Kapitel 5

_Rose nickade för att bekräfta att det var sant innan de började gå vidare till nästa lektion._

Nästa lektion skulle vara en dubbeltimme trollformellära med Gryffindor och Rose var jätteglad. Nu skulle hon äntligen ha chansen att prata lite med Albus och fråga hur hans lilla tid i Gryffindor hade varit och så skulle hon kunna berätta massor med spännande saker om Slytherin, för han kunde ju inte vara arg på henne, eller? Hon, Melissa, Max och Scorpius småsprang i korridor efter korridor för att vara säkra på att de inte skulle komma försent till lektionen (om Rose hade fått höra att hennes pappa hade gjort sin första dag). Det slutade med att de hann i tid med fem minuter i goda men Max hade råkat springa in i en femteårselev från Ravenclaw, en prefekt dessutom. De hade fått en varning och efteråt så hade han muttrat "Slytherins". Det var de enda från Slytherin som hade kommit fram och Rose såg att Alice stod och pratade med en annan tjej som blivit sorterad till Gryffindor. Hon hade mörkblont hår uppsatt i en hästsvans och hon hade grå ögon. Rose gick fram till henne och log och sa;  
"Hej Alice, hur mår du?". Till hennes förvåning så ryggade Alice och den där tjejen tillbaka lite.

"Skada oss inte", sa tjejen som Rose inte visste namnet på.

"Varför skulle jag skada er?", frågade Rose, lite chockad.

"Du är en Slytherin och jag har fått höra att de är onda", sa Alice.

"Men vi hade roligt när vi satt i båten och pratade. Du vet att jag inte är elak, du sa att vi kunde bli vänner", sa Rose. Hennes undermedvetna kokade av ilska. Hennes nya klasskamrater hade redan lärt henne normen om att alla Slytherins är onda, för en dag sen visste hon inget om det normen. Hon hade inte brytt sig när Max hade sagt att hans mamma var en Slytherin. Var hon som de andra, trodde hon verkligen att alla Slytherins vart dödsätare?  
"Det var innan jag fick veta vilket elevhem du hamnade i Rose, och det var innan jag visste sanningen om Slytherin".

"Vadå sanning? Alice, tror du verkligen att min personlighet ändras helt och hållet efter att jag blir sorterad. Tror du verkligen att varenda en i mitt hus har en reserverad plats som dödsätare. Och allt bara för att Voldemort var en dödsätare", sa Rose och Alice flämtade då hon sa namnet. Nuförtiden var det okej att säga Voldemorts namn, men det fanns fortfarande personer som inte gillade det, mugglarfödda studenter som inte visste så mycket om Det andra trollkarlskriget än var inkluderade bland dem.

"Säg inte hans namn".

"Varför inte?".

"Jag har hört att det bara är dödsätare som kallar honom vid namn".

"Där har du fel. Dödsätarna kallade honom för "Min lord" och mina föräldrar är inte dödsätare. Jag vet inte hur mycket du kan om Det andra kriget men jag är dotter till Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger, två av personerna som _stoppade _kriget", sa Rose och hon kände att hon vart argare. Hon var ingen dödsätare, men hon visste att om hon fick ett utbrott så skulle alla tro att hon höll på att "förvandlas" till en "riktig" Slytherin.

"Alice, Sarah, mår ni bra!?", hörde Rose plötsligt Albus skrika och den andra tjejen som tydligen hette Sarah började överreagera.

"Albus, hon där hotade oss!", ropade hon och Rose vände sig om och kollade Albus i ögonen

"Vad har hänt med dig Rose? Jag visste att det skulle bli såhär! Du håller på att förvandlas till en orm!", skrek Albus.

"Ursäkta, vad sa du om henne?", frågade Melissa med en arg ton.

"Du har inget med det att göra, en Slytherin skulle ändå inte förstå", sa Albus.

"Albus, vet du vad du säger? Jag är Slytherin.", svarade Rose.  
"Tyvärr så är du det. Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle bli en av dem".

"Vad har de i ditt elevhem lärt dig?", frågade Rose. Chockad över hans okunskap.

"Rose se på dig själv! Du är en Slytherin! Du har deras uniform och umgås med de andra i Slytherin. Jag såg dig skratta med dem, det var väll skämt om att döda mugglare! Du är vän med personer som ska bli dödsätare! Du är på väg att bli ond!", ropade Albus och Rose kunde inte hjälpa sig. I ren ilska så slog hon till Albus rakt i ansiktet och han ramlade.

"JAG ÄR INTE OND!", skrek hon så högt så att det hördes genom flera korridorer. Alla Gryffindorelever backade ett par steg.

"Jo det är du", hörde hon Albus viska då han reste sig upp. Hon såg att det rann blod från hans näsa.

Blod...

Albus...

Vad hade hon gjort?

Rose såg att Alice, Sarah och ett par andra Gryffindors kom springande till honom för att se hur han mådde. De andra i Slytherin däremot, frågade hur Rose mådde.

"Varför frågar ni hur _hon _mår? Det var ju Albus som vart skadad.", sa Sarah.  
"Om inte ni hade börjat säga saker om henne så skulle inget hänt!", nästan skrek Max.  
"Jodå det skulle ändå ha hänt, Slytherin är onda och vill alltid skada folk!", ropade en kille som Rose inte visste vem det var.

"Lägg av med de där tramset!", ropade Scorpius. "Rose ville bara prata med Alice".

"Du har inget med det här att göra Malfoy!", skrek Albus. Näsblodet rann fortfarande och Rose såg att han var arg.

"Albus, du tilltalar inte Scorpius på det sättet. Han, Max och Melissa är mina vänner och är de enda som har behandlat mig normalt sen jag kom hit. Vi som är kusiner och barndomsvänner, du börjar hata mig för att jag inte hamnade i samma hus som du. Jag hörde när du pratade med din pappa. Du var _rädd_ för att hamna i Slytherin! Du ville inte att alla skulle tro att du var ond, och din pappa sa att du inte vart ond om du hamnade i Slytherin, att det var du som valde. Han sa att om du verkligen ville vara en Gryffindor så kunde du välja det över Slytherin, och det gjorde du också. Du som själv var rädd för att alla såg dig som något du inte var, ond. Nu gör du samma sak mot mig. Vet du vad jag vet nu? Du är ingen sann Gryffindor, våra föräldrar skulle aldrig ha betett sig såhär", sa Rose och all hennes ilska åkte med uttalandet. Det fick tyst på Albus, att hon sa att han inte var en äkta Gryffindor måste ha chockat honom. De hann inte göra mycket mer, för då kommer Professor Abbott, lärare i trollformellära, in i korridoren.

…

Lektionen hade gått ganska bra. Rose hade suttit bredvid Max och Melissa hade suttit bredvid Scorpius. De hade fått lära sig Wingardium leviosa. Under lektionen så hade Rose smygtittat på Albus som satt tillsammans med de andra eleverna i hans elevhem. Han såg fortfarande rasande ut, och när Rose var den första (och den enda) som klarade förtrollningen under lektionen så avslöjade hans ansiktsuttryck att han vart ännu argare. Och när Slytherin fick fem poäng för att hon var den första som klarade uppgiften, han vart alldeles röd i ansiktet. Efter dubbeltimmen så var det dags för lunch och Rose gick iväg med sina vänner, utan att egna en blick åt Albus. Om han sa att hon var ond så skulle hon inte ägna tid åt att titta på honom. Om hon var ond så var hon inte hans vän, och varför skulle Rose titta på någon som inte var hennes vän? Det konceptet var ren logik.

Logiken tillhörde Ravenclaw...

Men men hon var Slytherin...

Hon hade varit lojal mot sina vänner...

Men hon hade svikit Albus, hennes barndomsvän...

Det var både Hufflepuff och Slytherin...

Lojalitet och svek för att få det man vill, vilket i detta fall var acceptans...

Hon hade varit modig när hon stod upp för sitt hus...

Men beslutsamheten och lusten över att styra konversationen tog över...

Gryffindor och Slytherin...

Och efter det var slaget gjort, och vänskapen bruten...

Hatten hade haft rätt, hon var en blandning av husen, och det var Slytherins egenskaper hon hade mest av. Och egenskapen som ekade mest var, stor ledare. Hon kände sig som allt utom en stor ledare just nu. Hon hade försvarat sina vänner, men hon hade inte lätt dom i något. Om hon var en bra ledare så skulle hon inte ha blandat in dem i det här, men det var deras eget val. Hennes vänner hade alla en egenskap som tillhörde Hufflepuff, lojalitet. De hade stött upp för henne också, och visat att de var riktiga vänner.

…

Rose drogs plötsligt ur sina tankar då hon kände lukten av massor med olika maträtter. De hade gått och gått och kommit fram till Stora salen. Hon hade inte märkt att de var framme för att hon tänkte så mycket. När de suttit sig ner bredvid varandra, och när Rose hade lassat på sin tallrik med njurpaj så sa hon;  
"Ni visade mig samma lojalitet som en Hufflepuff, nu vet jag att ni är mina riktiga vänner", sa Rose. Nu förstod hon att en äkta vän inte var en vän som man haft länge, utan en vän som var lojal mot en och som man kunde lite på. Att hon placerades i Slytherin var bra för henne, annars skulle hon inte hittat sina riktiga vänner. Om hon varit i Gryffindor så skulle Albus fortfarande vara hennes vän, men han skulle fortfarande inte ha varit hennes äkta vän. Han skulle bara inte ha fått chanser att bryta vänskapen än.  
"Nej det var du som visade lojalitet, du stod upp för dit hus", sa Scorpius och Max och Melissa nickade. Rose svarade inte utan tog istället upp sitt glas med pumpajuice och drack det. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara åt den kommentaren, för längre bort hörde hon ett par äldre Slytherinelever prata om henne.

"För att vara dotter till en blodsförrädare så är hon ändå en riktigt Slytherin, att klappa till den där Potterungen", sa en kille som antagligen var fjorton eller femton år. Det knep sig i Rose mage, de där eleverna tyckte att det var bra att hon slog Albus, hon hade ju inte menat att göra det.

"Strunta i dem", sa Melissa. "De tillhör säkert de sista renblodsfamiljerna. De fattar inte att deras familjer kommer att dö ut om två till tre generationer om de gifter sig med varandra, samma sak gäller Scorpius familj". Scorpius nickade till svar.

"Pappa vill att jag ska gifta mig med min kusin, hon är åtta år nu", sa han och gav till en grimas. "Jag hatar henne, hon är hjärntvättad med renblodsmani och allt det där, och ni vill inte ens veta hur hon behandlar sin egna privata husalf".

"Har hon en privat husalf?", frågade Max och Scorpius nickade.

"Alla i min familj har det, hemma hos oss också. Förutom våra privata husalfer så har vi ungefär 200 till. Pappa och mamma behandlar också sina husalfer dåligt, men inte jag. De tycker att jag är konstig för att jag behandlar Tipsy som en jämlike", sa Scorpius.

"Din husalf har i alla fall tur", sa Melissa. Rose tyckte synd om alla husalfer, hennes mamma hade berättat om Dobby, husalfen som räddade deras liv. Efter den meningen så vart det tyst och de fortsatte att äta. Rose åt upp sin njurpaj och åt sen ett grönt äpple, och sen var hon klar. Nästa lektion skulle vara en timme trollkonsthistoria med professor Binns, något som hon inte såg fram emot, men efter trollkonsthistorian skulle de ha förvandlingskonst med professor Patil. Första lektionen var med Hufflepuff och den andra var med Ravenclaw. Där hade Rose tur, för hon orkade inte träffa Albus så snart efter händelsen.

…

Rose gick ut från förvandlingskonstklassrummet. Hon hade lyckats med att förvandla en tändsticka till en nål och professor Patil hade gett Slytherin fem poäng. Förvandlingskonst hade blivit Rose favoritämne, hon kunde dock inte säga det om trollkonsthistorian. Precis som hennes föräldrar hade sagt så var professor Binns ett spöke som höll tråkiga föredrag, och han kunde inte namnen på sina studenter. Han hade kallat Rose för miss Pippelton varje gång han bett henne svara på en fråga. Hon hade svarat fel en gång, men det var ingenting mot det andra, ett par i klassen hade somnat under hans föredrag, Max var en av dem.

"Vad ska vi göra nu?", frågade Melissa. Rose ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi kanske ska lämna våra böcker i våra sovsalar och vara kvar i uppehållsrummet tills det är dags för middag", svarade hon och de andra nickade. De gick igenom korridorerna och gick ner i fängelsehålorna och gick igenom lönndörren. Det satt nästan ingen i uppehållsrummet, de flesta var säkert ute i solen. Rose och Melissa gick upp till sin sovsal och la undan alla böcker, och då kom Rose på att hon kunde skriva ett brev hem, hon hade tid nu. Hon tog fram lite pergament, en fjäderpenna och lite bläck och gick ner med det och satte sig vid ett av borden. Hennes vänner satt framför brasan och pratade. Hon doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket och började skriva.

_Hej mamma, pappa och Hugo!_

_Hur mår ni?_

_Jag själv vår bra och har det toppen här på Hogwarts. Som ni redan vet så sorterades jag till Slytherin och jag har redan fått nya vänner, Melissa Zabini, Max Carrow och Scorpius Malfoy. Jag har redan tjänat 20 poäng till Slytherin, bara under första skoldagen. Det är så spännande här, alla lektioner jag hade idag var intressanta (förutom trollkonsthistorian) och maten här är fantastisk. Slytherins uppehållsrum är ganska hemtrevligt och min sovsal har faktiskt fönster. Det enda dåliga är att jag och Albus började bråka. Han började säga massa saker som att jag höll på att bli ond, att jag höll på att förvandlas till en "riktigt" Slytherin. Det slutade med att jag slog honom på näsan så att han började blöda näsblod. Jag ville att ni skulle höra det från mig och inte från farbror Harry. Förutom det så har allt varit bra, vi har inte fått några läxor idag. Jag saknar er och hoppas att ni skriver tillbaka snart.  
Kram Rose._

Rose la ner pappret och läste igenom det hon hade skrivit innan hon stoppade pergamentet i ett kuvert. Innan de gick för att äta skulle de gå förbi ugglesalen, då skulle Rose ge Lucille hennes brev och be henne flyga hem med det.

"Vad skrev du?", frågade Melissa då Rose satte sig i soffan bredvid dem.  
"Jag skrev allt, att jag har det bra här på Hogwarts, att jag har fått nya vänner, att jag trivs i Slytherin och allt sånt. Jag skrev också om det som hände mellan Albus och mig, jag vill att de får höra från mig först innan de får höra från min farbror. Ni då, när ska ni skriva era brev?", frågade Rose.

"Jag ska skriva mitt ikväll, så kan jag ge brevet till våran familjeuggla när posten kommer imorgon", sa Scorpius. Max och Scorpius skulle göra samma sak. Melissa själv sa att hon skulle skriva sitt brev innan lektionerna imorgon och sen skicka hem det med en av skolans ugglor på eftermiddagen, mest för att reta hennes lillebror Elvin som ville veta allt om Hogwarts.

"Hur gammal är din lillebror egentligen?", frågade Scorpius.

"Elvin är åtta år, han ska börja på Hogwarts när vi börja fjärde året, om han inte är ynk vill säga", svarade hon.

"Okej, vad gör han på fritiden nu när du är här?", frågade Max.

"Han går i mugglarskola på dagarna och på fritiden leker han med vår husalf Noddy, Noddy har varit hans bästa vän sen han föddes", sa Melissa.

"Har ni också en husalf?", frågade Rose like chockad, hon trodde det bara var Scorpius som hade en.

"Ja, men Noddy är en fri alf, vi betalar honom", sa Melissa och alla nickade.

…

De satt där i soffan och pratade i ett par timmar innan de gick till ugglesalen för att skicka iväg Rose brev och sen ner till Stora salen för att äta mat. Väl där nere så såg Rose att Albus inte satt vid Gryffindorbordet. Var han fortfarande arg på henne? Hon skakade av sig tanken. Som hon sagt tidigare, om han inte var hennes vän så skulle hon inte bry sig om honom.

**A/N Jag tror det här är början på en rivalitet mellan Sarah och Rose, men huvudkaraktärer har nästan alltid rivaler. Jag gillar inte riktigt Sarah, påminner för mycket om mobbaren jag hade i fyra år. Och Albus, att en vänskap som byggts upp på flera år kan få en sån drastisk vändning. Och om ni undrar över namnet på Melissas lillebror, Elvin är ett gammalt engelsk namn och betyder "vän av alver" vilket är passande för att han har en husalf som bästa vän. Nu går vi vidare i alla fall. Tyckte ni kapitlet var bra eller dåligt? Kommentera gärna. AN**


	6. Kapitel 6

**A/N Hej allihop! Här är nästa kapitel, jag lider tyvärr av skrivkramp och vet inte om det vart så bra. Hoppas ni tycker om det. A/N**

Kapitel 6

Rose trivdes bra på Hogwarts och dagar vart till veckor och snart så var det i Oktober, hon hade tillbringat en månad på Hogwarts, den lyckligaste månaden i sitt liv. Scorpius, Max och Melissa visade sig vara riktiga vänner och de var ganska nära varandra, om hon var tvungen att välja någon så skulle hon säga att Melissa var hennes bästa vän, hon var trots allt en tjej. Hon hade tjänat ganska många poäng till Slytherin och hon gjorde allt för att behålla dem, vilket lyckades, men varje dag så förlorade Slytherin poäng på grund av andra personer. Rose skrev också hem till sina föräldrar två gånger i veckan. De hade blivit chockade när de fått höra om Albus, men det var tur att hon skicka brevet tidigt, för bara tre timmar senare så hade Albus uggla kommit flygande till hennes föräldrar med ett illvrål. Hennes pappa hade nästan helt och hållet kommit över chocken av att ha en dotter i Slytherin, och han deltog glatt i brevskrivandet han också, det samma gällde hennes farmor och farfar som också brukade skriva till henne en gång i veckan. För att sammanfatta allt, Rose älskade Hogwarts och kände sig hemma där. Nu fick hon vara sig själv. Det enda hon önskade att hon kunde få göra om var den där konfrontationen med Albus då hon slog honom. Han hade inte sagt ett ord till henne sen dess och hennes släktingar var på hans sida.

Just idag så gick Rose runt i skolan med Melissa. Det var helg och de äldre eleverna var i Hogsmeade, vilket gjorde att slottet nästan var helt tomt. De var på upptäcktsfärd för att lära sig hitta bättre på Hogwarts, visst en månad hade gett dem tid att memorera ställena de hade lektion vid, men det var fortfarande många ställen där de gick vilse. Enda sättet att hitta är att gå vilse och hitta tillbaka. Rose och Melissa gick genom de stora korridorerna i säkert en timme. Varje gång en fot sattes ner på sten golvet så ekade det högt och tydligt, ett bevis på hur ensamma de verkligen var. När de väl hittade tillbaka så gick de till trappuppgången och fick vänta fem minuter innan trappan flyttade på sig så att de kunde gå ner en våning. Om de skulle till biblioteket, stora salen eller någon annanstans hade de ingen aning om än.

…

Efter ytterligare en timme så var de vid stora salen för att äta lunch. Det hade varit roligare att utforska än de trodde och efter allt det förtjänade de en bit mat. Nästan hela salen var tom då de flesta skulle äta nere i byn. Bara förstaklassare, andraklassare och ett par äldre elever syntes. Max och Scorpius satt vid Slytherinbordet och ett par sekunder senare så hade de gjort killarna sällskap. Rose såg att Albus, Sarah och Alice vid Gryffindorbordet och som vanligt så ägnade de inte en blick mot deras bord, enligt dem så var de inte värda uppmärksamheten. Rose struntade som vanligt i det och åt sin kyckling istället. Efter maten så sköljde hon ner det med ett glas vatten och efter det väntade hon in de andra och lämnade stora salen för att gå till biblioteket. De hade massvis med läxor nästa vecka och om de inte villa få dåliga resultat så behövde de läsa om det, och om de var duktiga på lektionerna så skulle det ge Slytherin fler poäng. När de kom fram till biblioteket så upptäckte de att de hade tur, ingen annan var där vilket betydde att böckerna som de behövde läsa var lediga. Rose plockade genast åt sig en bok om enkla förvandlingskonster och en bok om brygder och hur man hittar och behandlar ingredienser.

"Hur många ugglefjädrar behövdes till den där brygden vi gjorde förra veckan?", frågade Max.

"Jag vet inte, fem eller sex. Jag har blandat ihop antalet med musöronen", sa Rose och nästa sekund svarade Scorpius.

"Det var sex stycken fjädrar och fem öron". Både Rose och Max nickade och återgick till sina studier men tystnaden varade inte så länge. Ungefär var femte minut så var det någon som frågade något och den fick alltid svar av något annat. De pluggade alltid som bäst då det bara var de fyra, de var duktiga på olika områden och kunde hjälpa andra genom de svårare. När de läst igenom allt de behövde veta så hörde de plötsligt fotsteg, någon hade kommit in i biblioteket. Fotstegen lät mer och Rose vände sig om. Bakom henne stod en person med Ravenclawunifrom och det röda Weasleyhåret.

Dominique...

"Hej Rose", sa femteårseleven som skulle föreställa hennes kusin.  
"Hej", svarade Rose, stelt. Hennes vänner var knäpptysta och alla förväntade sig att det skulle bli bråk, Rose också. Ett bar sekunder av ren tystnad följde innan Dominique hostade till.

"Förlåt", sa hon så tyst så att Rose inte hörde vad hon sa.

"Kan du säga det där igen Dominique?", frågade Rose fundersamt och Dominique nickade.

"Förlåt".

"För vadå?", frågade Rose fast det var uppenbart vad hon menade, men Dominique hade aldrig kallat henne namn, bara undvikit henne.

"För allt. För att jag ignorerat dig och för att jag inte sa till våra kusiner att sluta prata om dig. Jag skäms över det. Varje gång vi kusiner var tillsammans så har de pratat skit om dig. De ända som satt där helt tysta var jag och Victorie, hon var också rädd för att säga att det de gjorde var fel. Du vet ju att hon är tillsammans med Teddy. Hon är rädd att någon av oss skriver lögner till Teddy så att han lämnar henne", sa Dominique.

"Va? Det kan inte vara sant!", halvskrek Rose.

"Jo, hon har blivit hotad med det, en gång då hon inte sa något i en konversation. De sa att hon var en förrädare och undrade vad Teddy skulle säga om han fick höra att hon var tillsammans men en annan samtidigt".

"Va! Vem hotade!", ropade Scorpius. Rose hade glömt att hennes vänner var bredvid henne.

"Roxanne och Albus, de två är värst", sa hon.  
"Vad hemskt! Att hota med något sånt bara för att de inte vill prata skit om Rose! Bara för att vi är Slytherins betyder det inte att vi är onda!", sa Melissa och Max nickade direkt. Konversationen fortsatte och det slutade med att Rose och Dominique var på ganska god fot igen och hon hade börjat ändra uppfattning om Slytherin. Innan de skildes åt så sa Rose;

"Jag har visst inte tagit emot din ursäkt än, så jag gör det nu".

**A/N Det var veckans kapitel. Var det bra eller dåligt? Kommentera! A/N**


	7. Kapitel 7

**A/N Hej allihop. Jag vill återigen tacka alla som läser historien och får mig att vilja fortsätta. Ni är ljuset i min vardag, jag älskar att sitta framför datorn och försöka få berättelsen så trovärdig som möjligt för er skull. A/N**

Kapitel 7

Rose log när de gick ut från Trolldryckslektionen. Hon och Max hade tillsammans lyckats framställe en fin blå dryck som hjälpte mot huvudvärk och Professor Snigelhorn hade gett Slytherin 5 poäng för det. Nu låg de två i elevhemstävlingen och det var bara Hufflepuffs timglas som hade fler ädelstenar än deras. Av att döma så behövde de samla ihop 30 poäng till för att vara på delad förstaplats med Hufflepuff, men innan kvällen var slut så skulle det vara 50 poäng. Många i hennes elevhem bröt mot reglerna medan Hufflepuffarna aldrig gjorde det och därför hade ett övertag, men Rose hade ändå ett mål. De skulle vinna elevhemspokalen, hon ville så gärna göra sin pappa stolt genom att hennes elevhem skulle vinna, inte bara berätta om alla poäng hon tjänat i breven hon skrev. Hon kollade på sina vänner och såg att Melissa gäspade, de hade haft astronomi natten innan och ingen av de hade fått speciellt mycket sömn, men Melissa hade inte fått sova alls eftersom Sotis hade stört henne.

"Vad har vi för lektion nu?", frågade hon som om hon var yrvaken.

"Örtlära och efter det så har vi lunch och kvastflygning", sa Scorpius och Rose såg att Melissa nickade tillbaka.

"Hoppas du inte blir uppäten av den köttätande tvåmetersplantan, du är så trött så att du inte skulle märka om den var bakom dig", sa Max och Melissa gäspade en gång till.

"Ta det lugnt, Professor Longbottom skulle aldrig låta en elev bli uppäten, jag klarar mig fint", sa hon.

"Men hur blir det efter lunch då, vi har kvastflygning då", sa Rose och Melissa ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingen har väll dött av att ramla av en kvast", sa hon.

"Jo faktiskt så har folk gjort det. Det senaste dödsfallet var torsdag den 22 november 2001 under det bulgariska mästerskapet. Finallagets sökare dog då motståndarlagets båda slagmän sköt dunkare på sökaren och han föll till marken från 50 meters höjd", sa Max och Rose ryckte till.

"Det där hjälper ju verkligen Max", sa Scorpius och Max undrade om han hade sagt något fel.

"Sa jag något dumt. Jag rättade bara hennes fakta om att folk faktiskt har dött på kvastar, hon ska väll inte vara felinformerad", sa han.

"Man måste tänka på det man säger så att man inte sårar någon eller gör de vettskrämda", sa Rose.

"Förlåt. Jag vet att den regeln är viktig men så fort jag hör ordet kvast så går jag in i ett faktaläge, men jag tror inte hon bryr sig så mycket ändå", sa han och han hade faktiskt rätt. Melissa gick bakom dem med ögonen nästan helt stängda och hon sa inte ett ord till dem på vägen ut till växthusen. Det var först när lektionen skulle börja som hon vaknade till då hon gick in i väggen och vart utskrattad av Hufflepuffeleverna och de andra i Slytherin. Lektionen gick i alla fall smidigt och Rose fick beröm och tjänade 5 poäng till elevhemmet (men 4 av de försvann då andra Slytherins förlorade poäng under lektionen). Efterlektionen så gick de till matsalen smutsiga på grund av all jord. När de satt ner och åt sin kyckling så såg sig Rose omkring i salen. Ett par äldre Slytherinelever pratade med Den blodige baronen och några Hufflepuffare stod bredvid Gryffindorbordet och pratade med några. Rose kollade bort mot Ravenclawbordet och såg Dominique sitta där med sina vänner. Det hade gått lite mer än en vecka sen de hade blivit sams igen men de hade inte pratat sedan dess, de hade inte haft tid till det, särskilt inte Dominique. Dominique hårdpluggade redan till sina getter för att hon ville ha bra betyg när proven hölls strax innan sommarlovet. Av allt som hon fått höra så visste hon att Dominique ville bli en auror och då måste man träna hårt. Utan förvarning så kollade Dominique på Rose så oväntat att hon nästan ryckte till. Hon gav henne ett svagt leende och vinkade lite diskret och Rose gjorde likadant. Det kändes skönt att vara accepterad av iallafall en i familjen.

"Har du pratat mer med henne?", frågade den nu lite piggare Melissa och Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Hon ska göra sina getter i år och pluggar som en tok", svarade hon och Melissa nickade.

"Vad tror ni vi kommer att göra på kvastflygningen idag?", frågade Scorpius och Max ryckte på axlarna.

"Säkert bara flyga runt två eller tre varv på planen", sa han.

"Vad är det för fel på det? Även om man redan kan flyga så lär man sig mycket nytt", sa Rose och de andra nickade.

"Jag vet det men jag vill testa något nytt. Kanske testa att spela qudditch", sa han.  
"Och vad hade du då tänkt göra i slutet av året, det kommer också att bli tråkigt efter ett tag", sa Scorpius och Max ryckte på axlarna.

"Inte vet jag, håltimme kanske", sa han.  
"Och du tror att rektor McGonagall går med på det", sa Rose och hon hörde att Melissa skrattade åt det hon hade sagt. Inte en chans att Max skulle kunna få en håltimme.

"När börjar vi?", frågade Max för att byta samtalsämne och Rose tittade snabbt på sin klocka.

"Om en halvtimme, vi åt upp ganska fort idag. I vanliga fall brukar vi ju vara sist", sa hon.

"Vad ska vi hitta på då?", frågade Scorpius.

"Jag vet, vi går och lägger oss", sa Melissa och fnittret bröt ut igen. "Okej, den iden är nog inte den bästa, men jag är så trött".

"Vad sägs som att gå förbi biblioteket i en kvart för att plugga lite extra till provet i Förvandlingskonst som vi ska ha om två dagar", sa Rose och de andra nickade åt hennes förslag.

"Låter som en bra idé", sa Scorpius och de fyra reste sig upp och gick.

**A/N Det var kapitlet. Inte det bästa men jag försökte fånga känslan av att gå i skolan och att de inte riktigt visste vad de skulle göra. Nästa kapitel är uppe om en vecka. A/N**


	8. Kapitel 8

**A/N Hej allihopa! Här är nästa kapitel. A/N**

Kapitel 8

Snön föll ner från himlen och förvandlade området runt Hogwarts från grönska till ett glittrande vitt snölandskap som såg ut att vara ett urklipp från en sagobok. Det var i början av December och Rose hade snart tillbringat en hel termin på Hogwarts. Under hennes termin hade mycket hänt, för ett par veckor sedan så hade hon och Victorie börjat prata igen. Det kändes skönt att båda Victorie och Dominique var hennes vänner igen, men hon oroade sig fortfarande för jullovet. De andra var fortfarande arga på henne för att hon hamnade i "fel" elevhem och det skulle säkert bli bråk under julfirandet, men om hon hade tur så skulle allting lösa sig. Oavsett hur det gick så saknade hon sina föräldrar och skulle åka hem även om hennes kusiner inte ville ha henne där, för även om de nekade det så var hon fortfarande en Weasley. Just nu så satt hon i biblioteket med Scorpius och jobbade med uppgiften i trollformellära som professor Abbot hade gett dem, de hade suttit i biblioteket i ungefär två timmar när de äntligen var klara.

"Äntligen", sa Scorpius då de la tillbaka biblioteksböckerna på de olika hyllorna.

"Ja ellerhur, men visst känns det skönt att allt är gjort, och en vecka innan inlämningsdagen också. Nu har vi mer tid till att studera till nästa vecka, då ska vi ju ha två prov varje dag", sa Rose och Scorpius nickade.

"Jag hade aldrig trott att slutet av en termin skulle vara så jobbig", sa han och Rose nickade.

"Ja och det värsta är att mamma skrev att slutet av sommarterminen är dubbelt så illa, och sen getterna under vårt femte år och F.U.T.T-proven under vårt sjunde år. Enligt henne är det här rena barnleken", sa hon och Scorpius ryckte till.

"Snälla säg att du skojar", sa han men Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Tyvärr så gör jag inte det", sa hon och Scorpius suckade.

"Jag antar att du inte gör det", sa han och de lämnade biblioteket. "Vad ska vi göra nu?". Rose ryckte på axlarna och kollade på sin klocka.

"Det är en timme kvar till lunch, vi kan gå på en promenad. Max och Melissa följer inte med för de läser läxor med Caroline tror jag", sa Rose och Scorpius nickade.

"Okej, en promenad låter inte så dumt", svarade han och de började gå mot fängelsehålorna för att hämta sina vinterkappor och halsdukar. När de väl gjort det så gick de upp igen och ut genom dörrarna från slottet. Rose älskade vintern. Den orörda snön som låg över landskapet var så vackert, det var inget som hon tidigare sett i hela sitt liv.

"Jag visste inte att det var så vackra vintrar i Skottland", sa hon och Scorpius nickade.

"Ellerhur, men jag tror också att det beror på att vi bor i ett slott med natur som är fin resten av året också", sa han och de började gå. Det gjorde ont i hjärtat varje gång Rose gick i den orörda snön och förstörde dess perfektion, men om hon inte gick så skulle hon inte kunna ta en promenad. Hon skulle komma över det, hon var alltid så känslig när den första snön kom, det var jämt som om den kom från en annan värld. Hon log då hon kollade hur allt såg ut runt varje hörn och hon såg att svartsjön inte hade frusit till is, det var som hennes mamma sa. Sjön frös aldrig till is, oavsett hur kallt det var, men allt annat hade snö på sig. Skolan såg ut som ett sagoslott och till och med den förbjudna skogen såg inbjudande ut med sitt vita lager snö, men hon visste ändå att den inte var inbjudande. Efter att ha gått i ett par minuter så sa Scorpius;  
"Det är mycket finare här än vid vår herrgård. Pappa envisas med att trolla bort snön varje år", sa han.

"Det var tråkigt att höra. Hur är det med julen?", frågade Rose och Scorpius ryckte på axlarna.

"Den är väll okej, inget speciellt direkt. Du då?", svarade han.

"Jag älskar julen hos min familj. Hela släkten träffas och vi har roliga, äter god mat och byter julklappar. Mamma skrev ett brev för ett tag sen och sa att hon och pappa hade en överraskning som den skulle berätta för alla vid julen", sa hon och Scorpius nickade.

"Vad tror du det är?", frågade han.

"Jag vet inte. De säger något sånt varje år och varje år har jag trott att de ska ha en bebis, men jag har alltid haft fel så jag har börjat utesluta det. Det kommer säkert vara något som en ny husuggla eller liknande", sa hon och Scorpius nickade.

"I din familj finns det i alla fall överraskningar, hos oss slår vi inte ens in klapparna för att pappa säger att det är onödigt och tar för mycket tid", sa han.

"Vad tråkigt att höra. Det förstör ju hela julstämningen", svarade Rose.

"Ja det kanske det gör men jag vet inte om något annat. Din jul kommer säkert att vara underbar", sa han och suckade lite.

"Du kommer i alla fall att få inslagna presenter av mig, Max och Melissa", sa Rose för att försöka få honom må bättre och han log åt det.

"Du och de två är de bästa vännerna jag någonsin har haft", sa han och Rose log tillbaka.

"Jag känner likadant", sa hon och de fortsatte att gå innan de stötte på Albus, Sarah och Alice på en promenad och Rose suckade.

Vad som helst utom det här...

Varje gång de träffades så vart det bråk och hon kände inte för att bråka för tillfället, inte idag eller någon annan dag heller.

"Se vad vi har här. Jag visste inte att Slytherins tålde solljus", sa Sarah och Albus skrattade.

"Ja det visste inte jag heller eftersom de bara är förrädare och dödsätare, inga som vi ska associera med. Jag antar att de är ute för att kylan passar det i deras hjärtan, ja det är nog förklaringen, speciellt eftersom det där vithåriga monstret är här", sa Albus och Rose kände att ilskan bubblade i henne.

"Ursäkta vad sa ni om oss?", frågade hon.

"Hörde du något Albus?", frågade Sarah och Albus skakade på huvudet.

"Nej det gjorde jag inte. Här finns det bara tysta onda mördare, det är inget för oss modiga och lojala Gryffindors", sa han.

"Vad kallade du er? Modiga och lojala, ni är motsatsen. Det finns inget modigt eller lojalt med det ni håller på med", sa Scorpius.

"Ja det bevisar det, de där djuren är helt hjärndöda. Jag fattar inte varför de släpper i de här, speciellt det där vithåriga missfostret", sa Albus och pekade på Scorpius. Sarah och Alice skrattade och Rose kände hur ilskan bubblade inne i henne, utan att tänka på det så hade hon ställt sig för att gå till angrepp.

"Tyst", viskade Rose samtidigt som hon knöt sina händer på nytt.

"Hörde du något Albus?", frågade Sarah.

"Håll tyst", viskade Rose igen.

"Nej jag hörde inget, bara det där slöseriet med utrymme med rött hår", sa Albus och nu rann bägaren över.

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!", skrek Rose och dök på Albus och slog honom på armen. En sekund senare så fick hon ett slag på benet av Albus och Sarah dök på henne också och Rose kände att hon fick ett slag på ryggen. Hon vred sig ur greppet och slog Sarah i magen men fick ta emot en till smäll i ryggen av Albus. Sarah övermannade henne på rygg och Rose kollade upp mot himlen i en sekund innan hon kände en smärta i magen igen, slagen. Hon såg att Scorpius och Alice var borta, de hämtade säkert lärare. Rose försökte slå tillbaka i självförsvar och träffade Albus ansikte men nästa sekund slog han tillbaka, i hennes ansikte. Sarah höll nere henne och Albus slog henne på näsan och hon kände att allting började snurra och hon kände att något varm löp ner från hennes näsa. Hon fick ett slag i ögat och sen fem stycken bredvid, hon fick bita ihop för att inte skrika. Hon hade inte kraften att slå mer, det gjorde för ont. Sarah släppte taget om henne och hon kände fler slag i ansiktet och i magen. Plötsligt upphörde slagen från Sarah och hon kollade bakåt och sprang iväg från någonting, men det var för suddigt för att Rose skulle se det, allting snurrade för mycket. Albus slag slutade också plötsligt men efter bara en sekund gjorde det ont i huvudet och det kändes som om hon flög. Det var varmt bredvid henne högra öra och hon hörde rop innan hon landade på den kalla markens rödfärgade snö och allting vart svart.

…

Rose slog upp ögonen och bländades av de kritvita väggarna i sjukhusflygeln. Det bultade fortfarande i huvudet och hon andades i ett par minuter innan hon reste sig upp.

"Se vem som har vaknat", hörde hon Madam Pomfrey säga innan hon gick fram till henne.

"Madam Pomfrey? Vad hände?", frågade Rose förvånat.

"Du hamnade i slagsmål och de slog dig i ansiktet så du fick näsblod och när lärarna kom så sprang de som gjorde det iväg. Innan de gick så sprakade en av dem dig i ansiktet med sin fot och du svimmade. Du har sovit i över en vecka och nästa vecka så börjar jullovet. Och det är en sak du borde se", sa hon och gav Rose en spegel. Förutom alla blåmärken och hennes två blåtiror så såg hon något som fick henne att skrika till. Bredvid hennes högra öga, precis där Albus hade sparkat henne, fanns det ett avlångt ärr.

"Du kommer att få stanna här ett tag, du får inte gå på några fler lektioner den här terminen och får inte lämna sjukhusflygeln förrän du ska hem på jullov", sa hon. Rose ryggade genast tillbaka i rädsla då hon tänkte på jullovet och på Albus.  
"Jag ska inte hem".

**A/N Det var kapitlet. Var det bra eller dåligt. Kommentera. A/N**


	9. Kapitel 9

**A/n Här är nästa kapitel, hoppas det vart bra. A/N**

Kapitel 9

Rose suckade då hennes vänner gick ut ur slottet. De skulle alla hem, och hon var den enda eleven i Slytherins elevhem som skulle stanna kvar över jullovet. Innerst inne så ville hon åka hem, men hon var helt enkelt för rädd.

Rädd för Albus...

Bara hon hörde hans namn så skakade hon till? Hon kunde inte fatta att hon var rädd för sin kusin, för kusinen som hade vart hennes vän enda fram till sorteringen. Hon suckade. Det fanns inget som kunde göras för att ändra på allt, det som är gjort är gjort och hon kommer aldrig någonsin att ha sin kusin som vän igen. Men det kanske är lika bra, för nu är det bevisat att han aldrig hade varit en riktig vän, utan någon som överger en så fort man är annorlunda. Han var inget som Max, Melissa eller Scorpius. _De_ var riktiga vänner. Och det var borta, hemma på jullov. Melissa hade faktiskt frågat ifall hon ville följa med, men Rose hade varit dum nog och tackat nej av en anledning som hon inte visste själv. Det var ett stort misstag. Tanken av att sitta på tåget med Melissa om ett par minuter och sen fira jul med hennes familj och ha det trevligt, men hon skulle vara tvungen att träffa sina släktingar på tåget och deras föräldrar skulle se henne när de klev av tåget. Och så var det blåmärkena som fortfarande satt kvar, och det där jävla ärret bredvid hennes öga också. Blåmärkena var kvar nu, men se skulle vara borta om någon vecka, kanske två eller tre för de allvarligaste, men ärret skulle aldrig försvinna. Nu fattar hon hur hennes farbror Harry kände sig när han var i hennes ålder. Annorlunda och utpekat. Han hade klarat av det, men skulle Rose också göra det? Hon var trots allt ingen Gryffindor, hon var inte tillräckligt modig. Eller det kanske hon var... Sorteringshatten sa att hon hade egenskaper från alla husen men att hon hade _flest_ från Slytherin, det betydde inte att hon inte hade några egenskaper från de andra husen, det var tvärtom. Hon hade egenskaper från Gryffindor, hon visste inte vilka men om hon hade tur så var modet en av de egenskaperna. Hon behövde verkligen modet just nu, för att ta sig igenom allt. Hon stannade nu på vintern, men hur skulle det bli när sommarlovet började? Hon skulle vara tvungen att åka hem till sin så kallade familj där de enda som brydde sig var hennes föräldrar, Victorie och Dominique. Hon suckade. Fyra personer var alltid något, eller fyra och en halv rättare sagt. Hugo var på båda sidorna, fortfarande hennes bror men ändå vän till Albus och skulle säkert lyssna på honom, då skulle det bli fyra personer. Och om hemma på sommarlovet var illa, hur skulle det bli när jullovet var slut? Hon såg sina släktingar varje dag och nu efter slagsmålet skulle allting bara bli värre.

Om hon bara kunde försvara sig själv...

Det kunde hon, men inte tillräckligt bra. Hon undrade om det fanns en formel eller något som skulle göra henne starkare på något sätt, eller en trolldryck.

Eller kanske en permanent förvandlingsbesvärjelse...

Hon skakade på huvudet, den enda besvärjelsen hon kunde komma på var att bli en animagus, och det tog flera år, det var bara att stryka det förslaget direkt, det gick inte helt enkelt. Men om hon gick till biblioteket, skulle hon då hitta en förtrollning i en bok som gjorde en starkare? Hon suckade och skakade på huvudet igen. Svaret var enkelt.

_Nej._

En sådan formelbok skulle vara på den förbjudna avdelningen, avdelningen man bara fick gå till om man hade en lapp från en professor, och de var inte så förtjusta i hämndaktioner. Det var bara att inse det, hon hade förlorat allt, hon var för svag mot alla hennes släktingar och det var lika bra att ge upp och leva resten av skoltiden i pina.

_Vad i hela friden tänker jag?_

Tankarna yrde runt i hennes huvud och hon suckade och började gå omkring i slottet.

…

Det hade gått en dag på lovet och Rose var så uttråkad som man kunde bli. Två veckor till utan hennes vänner, hur skulle hon överleva? Hon var avundsjuk, just nu satt alla och hade det trevligt med sina familjer, till och med Scorpius hade det trevligare än vad hon hade nu. Efter att ha ätit sin frukost i Stora salen och var beredd på att gå upp till uppehållsrummet så vart hon plötsligt stoppad av Rektor McGonagall.

"Godmorgon Miss Weasley".

"Godmorgon Professor McGonagall", svarade Rose artigt.

"Skulle du kunna följa med mig upp till mitt kontor, det är några som väntar på dig och som gärna skulle vilja prata med dig", sa McGonagall och Rose nickade.

"Okej Professor McGonagall, och om jag får fråga, vilka är där?".

"Dina föräldrar", svarade hon då de började gå.

Hennes föräldrar...

Varför kom de hit?

Hon skakade på huvudet och följde med McGonagall upp till hennes kontor. Precis innan hon öppnade dörren så kände hon att hjärtat i bröstet bultade. Det första som hände var att hon såg in i sin mammas bruna ögon och hon vart omfamnade av henne. Hon ville gråta, hon hade saknat sin mamma.  
"Mamma", viskade hon tyst och hon fick anstränga sig för att hålla tillbaka tårarna, men hennes mamma gjorde det inte.

"Rose varför kom du inte med tåget igår? Vi stod och väntade. Varför skickade du ingen uggla?", frågade hennes mamma och Rose lirkade sig loss ur kramen.  
"Därför", viskade hon och pekade på sitt ansikte.  
"Vad i hela friden har hänt!" ropade hennes pappa. "Vem i helvete har gett min dotter massor med blåmärken och ett ärr!". Hennes mamma flämtade till då hon också såg alla ärren.

"Albus", viskade Rose. "Albus gjorde det". Nu rann tårarna nerför hennes kinder.

"Harry har inte berättat vad som hände!", ropade Ron. "Berätta". Rose tog ett djupt andetag.

"Enda sen första dagen på terminen så har Albus och hans vän Sarah mobbat mig, Max, Melissa och Scorpius. De har kallat oss massor med saker och förolämpar oss alltid. Albus fick med alla mina kusiner så redan andra dagen på terminen så förolämpade de mig i stora salen och skrek massor med fula saker om mig och att jag inte längre är en Weasley. Jag och Albus har hamnat i slagsmål flera gånger under året och han har fortsatt att mobba mig bara för att jag hamnade i "fel" elevhem. För två veckor sen så stötte jag och Scorpius på Albus och Sarah på en promenad och de sa att de inte visste att dödsätare tålde solljus. Jag svarade på deras fråga och de sa att de varken såg eller hörde någon och att det bara var lojala och modiga Gryffindors. De sa att de inte skulle associera med oss för att våra hjärtan är lika kalla som snön, och de kallade Scorpius ett vithårigt monster. Vi vart kallade tysta onda mördare. Vi sa att de är motsatsen till lojala och modiga och Albus sa att det bevisade att vi var hjärndöda monster och att han inte fattade varför vi vart insläppta på skolan och han förolämpade Scorpius igen. Jag attackera men vart snabbt övermannad. Sarah höll fast mig på marken medan Albus slog mig i ansiktet, på armarna och i magen flera gånger. Precis innan lärarna ingrep så var det som om jag snurrade runt och jag kunde inte uppfatta vad som hände. Jag kände en smärta i huvudet och det kändes som om jag flög. När jag vaknade i sjukhusflygeln en vecka senare så fick jag veta att han hade sparkat mig i huvudet och det är därifrån jag fick ärret", berättade Rose och tårarna strömmade nerför hennes ögon.

"Jag ska ta mig ett ordentligt snack med Harry, och alla mina syskon för den delen", svarade hennes pappa med sin stränga röst. "Ingen skadar min lilla flicka".

"Rose, var det därför du inte ville komma hem under julen?", frågade hennes mamma och Rose nickade.

"Jag är rädd för Albus", svarade hon. "Jag tänker fortfarande inte lämna slottet", svarade hon sen. Hennes föräldrar nickade och pratade med sig själva ett par minuter innan de kom fram till Rose igen.  
"Vi accepterar ifall du inte vill lämna slottet, men då får du lova oss att skriva varje dag", sa hennes pappa.  
"Vi har dock kommit upp med ett förslag. Pappa åker hem och firar jul med Hugo alla de andra. Du och jag åker på en egen semester och firar jul bara du och jag, så att du inte behöver känna dig ensam", sa hennes mamma och Rose började gråta igen.

"Skulle ni verkligen göra det för mig?", frågade Rose.

"Såklart vi skulle, du är vår dotter och vi älskar dig. Det är bättre att du firar jul med bara din mamma än helt ensam", sa hennes pappa.

"Vad säger du Rose?", frågade hennes mamma. "Ska vi åka på en semester bara du och jag?". Rose nickade direkt.

"Okej", svarade hon.

**A/N Det var kapitlet, lite lyckligt på slutet. Och nej, jag tänker inte göra Rose till en animagus, hon bara tänkte på olika hämndalternativ. Nästa kapitel är uppe om en vecka. A/N**


End file.
